The present invention relates generally to the field of cellular systems, and more particularly to a system and method for cellular telephone directory assistance.
By industry convention, cellular telephone numbers are generally kept private and not listed. Directory assistance services are generally not available for obtaining cellular telephone numbers. This approach was taken by the industry because a subscriber receiving any call may be charged for the airtime of the incoming call, or the airtime for the incoming call would be deducted from a monthly airtime allotment.